Luxury
IV. How to earn Luxury Points? There are several different ways to earn Luxury Points. A. Build one's own personal mansion and employ domestic helpers. Building a mansion is one way to earn a great deal of Luxury Points – although, of course, it's also rather expensive. In order to do so, you'll have to call upon the help of various tradespeople and pay diverse and ridiculous sums of money. You'll have to hire: • To build the foundations: a certain number of average Joes to work on the land. Job offers are posted at the town hall and anyone can apply. • Carpentry: a certain number of carpenters (level 2 or above players, with a carpenter's workshop) will need to be hired and you'll have to have placed the wood in your mansion already. • Stonemasonry: Masons will need to be hired. They are people just like you and I, who have studied masonry at university. You'll have to have a certain amount of stone in your mansion for them to work with. • To weave carpets: weavers will have to be hired. You'll need to store the carpet away in your homes for them to work with. Once your mansion has been built, you will be able to hire domestic helpers, at a maximum of 2 per day, dans la limite de deux par jours, which will also provide you with Luxury Points. Hiring takes place in 2 ways, and it's entirely up to you how you go about it: either you can post an announcement at the town hall (just like you do with the fields), or you offer the same job to the person who worked there the day before. B. Consuming a variety of different products First and foremost, luxury is consumption. To earn Luxury Points, the best way is to consume a certain amount of regional or luxury items. The majority of these goods are edible, but not all. Once you reach level 4 (yes, I'm talking to you there in front of your computer screen, you poor wretch), you will be offered a "consumption menu". We'll surely find a better name later, but while we're waiting, a picture paints a thousand words: it looks like this http://www.lesroyaumes.com/images/ext/exempleCarteConso.jpg The idea is pretty simple:if you manage to consume all of the products on your list, within the allotted time, you'll earn a certain number of Luxury Points. Otherwise, you'll earn nothing. Don't forget that the majority of these products are only produced in certain regions of Europe, such as Cheddar in Sussex, Bulgarian yoghurt, coldcuts from Milan, etc. The more successful you are at consuming the items on your menus, the more complex the menus will become. C. Living in a Prestigious County and Protector of the Arts The County could allow level 4 players to earn Luxury Points every day, but only on the condition that these players own an appartment or a mansion in the capital and live there (therefore they won't earn any points if they are travelling). Luxury Points are earned: • In terms of the County's Prestige level • By the County building certain buildings (not yet activated) D. Knowledge, Books Possessing knowledge of certain skills at 100% earns a certain number of Luxury Points (once only and for all players). Certain books will make it possible to earn Luxury Points. E. Miscellaneous Having been Count(ess)/Mayor/Councillor will earn you a certain number of Luxury Points (once only and for all players) (not activated) "Lonely Planet" bonus: Having visited 50 different towns will earn you a Luxury Point bonus (not activated – will not be ne sera pas retroactive once activated)